In Our Arms
by Sum1cooler
Summary: Carlos and Logan talk to their one month old baby. Cargan ficlet. K rated for family fluff.


This was inspired by "Up All Night," a new TV show. The baby in the show is sooo cute and Carlos holding a baby is the ultimate cuteness.

* * *

><p><strong>In Our Arms<strong>

Bouncing his bundle of joy up and down, Carlos hums a familiar Spanish song. A smile glistens on his lips, a tune is stuck in his head and a life is in his arms. Cradling his love between his soft biceps, Carlos giggles, looking at the mellow, peaceful expression on his baby.

"I'm home!"

"Shhh!" Carlos shoots at his husband coming through the front door, a finger pressing on his lips.

"Oh, sorry." Logan scrunches his shoulders, noticing the sleeping beauty in Carlos' arm. "How is he?" He whispers, placing his hand on Carlos' shoulder, peeking at their pride and joy.

Falling back, Carlos ever so gently lowers himself onto the orange couch, making sure the movement won't wake up the baby. "Hortense cried for the first time."

"Really!"

"Shhhh!" Carlos silences him again with a heavy glare, scaring the doctor pale. "Logie. He needs his sleep." Carlos says, pointing a finger to the clock on the wall. Ten P.M.

"Sorry Carlos." Logan shyly shifts in his seat, resting his head on Carlos' shoulder. "It's just, I don't know."

"What Logie?" Carlos feels a breath travels down his chest, knowing his husband of eight years is regretting something.

"I missed everything. Ever since we adopted him, I missed the first clap, the first time he laughed and now the first cry. What kind of father am I if I am not around for my baby's firsts?"

"Hey, dimples." Carlos wraps his free arm over Logan's shoulder. In response, the brunette pulls his legs up, wrapping his arms around Carlos' chest. "You are a great father. You signed all the forms for us to adopt our baby."

"It wasn't that many, maybe ten or thirty forms."

"You created a saving plan for our baby to go to private preschool."

"Well, I want my baby to be a doctor one day and preschool is important."

"And he loves you." Carlos shakes Logan, pointing his head to Hortense's face. Logan beams instantly, watching his baby boy wrapping his mouth on Logan's stray index finger. Sniffling a bit, Logan calms down and leans closer to his love ones. "He loves you, Logan. You are the greatest father our little hijo can ever wish for."

"Thank you Carlos." Logan smiles, looking at Carlos' big brown eyes. Tightening his arm behind Carlos, Logan raises to Carlos' lips, kissing him softly and soundlessly. "I think we can do this."

"I never doubted us for a second." Carlos moves, straightening himself on the couch. "Do you want to?"

Logan lights up, nodding his head as if it is Christmas morning. Handing the baby to Logan, Carlos gingerly lets Logan wrap his lab coat covered arms under Hortense's head.

"I never want him to grow up." Logan rubs his nose with the baby's affectionately.

"I can't wait for baby Hortense to grow." Carlos disagrees, putting his finger onto the baby's palm, waiting for the five little digits to instinctively wrap around Carlos' long one. "I can't wait for Hortense to go to college and get a girlfriend and oh my god, I can take him to frat parties and teach him how to drink-"

"Daddy is lying." Logan cuts Carlos off, shaking his head. "Daddy will not teach you how to drink anything beside apple juice."

"That is boring, Logie." Carlos whines, whimpering. "Hortense is going to be a loser. We have to teach him how to get a girlfriend or else in ten years he is going to become anti-social and drop out of college."

"That is impossible Car." Logan looks at Carlos' pouting face. "In ten years, Hortense is ten. He still has eight years until college."

"I guess, but we got together when we were ten." Carlos reminds him, making his husband smile happily.

"I guess we were the lucky ones." Logan states; his eyes glancing on the baby.

"We sure are." Carlos concurs, leaning up to capture Logan's lips in another kiss.

"WAHHH!" Logan breaks from the kiss abruptly, looking down at the crying baby in his arms. Hortense, flailing his arms and legs, scrunches his tiny eyelids. Logan smiles before turning to his husband.

Carlos smiles back, knowing Logan is waiting for moments like this. "What are you going to do, doctor Logie?"

Chuckling, Logan stands up and rocks Hortense in his arms, humming one of their old Big Time Rush songs. "Stuck, stuck but I'm never giving up, up." He whispers softly, pacifying the little one. Tears slowly travel down Logan's dry face as the tears stop falling from Hortense's. "I just sang to our boy." Logan exclaims, feeling Carlos patting his shoulder.

"It's late. Let's put him to bed and go to sleep too."

Logan nods his head, stealing one last peek at their boy.

"I love you, Hortense Gracia."

* * *

><p>I hope you like it. I am swamped, studying and needed a break. FF is the best break from chemistry lol.<p>

Please review. =]


End file.
